Fanon Characters Halloween Special 2009!
Fanon Characters Halloween Special! is the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki's first ever Halloween special, based with the Fanon characters! Every year, there will be a Halloween special, based with the Fanon characters. Everybody can participate and help in making the story (if not finished already)! There are about 20 characters in the story, who gather round in a rented igloo to go trick-or-treating, but it doesn't all come out as they planned. Someone is here to wreck their Halloween, and it won't be pretty... Chapter 1: Meeting It was 11:00 at night, and Tails6000, Speeddasher, Ninjinian, Baby N. & Mayor McFlapp in a rented two-story igloo. They were all waiting for guests to arrive for the big Halloween night. "Next year, we are so just doing a cookie Halloween party." babbled Ninjinian. "Uh huh." murmured Tails6000 & Speeddasher, who were working together in a Gamesphere game called "Fred's Chapeu", who were both arguing on fire or ice, who forgot which element was supposed to get the element out of its heart. Speeddasher explained how the ghosts part shows the vacuum in action (the Poltergust 3000), which was on Tails back, because he thought he might catch some ghosts. "McFlapp, you got the cookies - I mean party bags?" muffled Ninjinian while stuffing himself with cookies. "Ya, bally wot naw?" murmured Mayor McFlapp, who it turned out just woke up from a nap. He got up and flapped to the kitchen to get them ready. The doorbell chimed. Ninjinian dropped his cookie and ran to the door. "Willy!" cheered Ninj. "Hey, Ninjinian? Woah." said Willy, staring at the motionless room. "Don't cookie-mind that, brother. Have a cookie-seat." gestured the Cookie Master. The doorbell rang again. "More cookies!" He rushed to the door again. There was a much bigger group now. "Cookies to Explorer 767, Fred 676, Melvin Turtleheimer and Hat Pop!" greeted Ninj, and ticked them off the list. The 4 got a seat and watched Tails & Speeddasher's chess game. The doorbell was heard again. "I'll get that!" screamed Tails, wrecking some of Speeddasher's pieces. "Just because I was about to win!" The door opened. Tails looked for someone, but there was no-one there, so he closed the door, and was about to until something stopped him from closing it. He observed the door and noticed a plump, purple puffle. "Excuse me!!" screeched Mabel, and leaded herself in. Tails was then going to walk back, but ran to the door again as the doorbell rang again. He opened it. He looked up & down for puffles as well, and saw Yusei & Kalin, along with Crow & Mayor Crepsley. "Welcome!" gestured Tails. "Fanks, dough, buh I'll go av a seat, d'innit." barked Mayor Crepsley, and sat himself down. A shadow appeared at the door- wait, two shadows. "Barrick Abanana! The Leader, I didn't know you're doing halloween. Wait, where's your costumes?" said Ninjinian "We don't need one; we're Dark Penguins, remember said The Leader "Oh..." said Ninjinian Two puffles and a penguin entered. "Greetings, Tails!" said Yusei politely. Kalin just huffed and was dragged in by Crow. "Yo, T. I bought some turntables and copies of my debut album for everyone!" said DJ Crow, and gave one to Tails. "Thanks!" thanked Tails, admiring the cover. "Take a seat!" Everyone stopped and stared at Ninjinian. He dropped his cookies and sat up. "Well I think that's everyone. If anyone arrives late, we'll just have to -" Ninj stopped, heard the doorbell, and waddling over to it. "Do not forget Penghis Khan!" reminded the Khanz Penguin. "Oh right, how could we forget you (!)" said Explorer, rolling his eyes. "Penghis Khan will seat himself down. It turned out that he was on a royal chair, carried by four other Khanz Penguin. Ninj shut the door. Tails & Speeddasher, who had gone to play chess now after Tails greeted Penghis Khan. "You can't move the unicorn to the right!" yelled Tails6000. "That's a horse." corrected Speeddasher. Another knock on the door rang through. Tails got up once more and opened the door. "Hello Profe-- AHH! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Professor Shroomsky had arrived, but already in his costume. Apparently, no one had told him they were going to don their costumes AFTER everyone arrived. "What?" "SHROOMSKY, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" "Oh, I've dressed up as something actually scary this year. I'm Weegee!" "I'll say! Come in!" McFlapp came from the kitchen and handed out the trick-or-treat baskets. They were Jack-o-Lanterns, bigger than the ones you get in shops. There was a sudden flash of green light, and green smoke filled the room. Everybody started coughing. When the smoke cleared, a penguin wearing a red beanie stood there, flipping a dial on a strange-looking watch. "Kwik!" coughed Ninjinian, "Which one?" "Fifteen years, eight months and thirty days," recited Kwiksilver, "I remembered your invitation a year late, and I can't miss this, regardless of time and space!" "What're you wearing?" asked Tails. Kwiksilver pulled a small, futuristic wristband. "I got this from the future," he said, "It completely changes your appearance to whatever you want!" "Some guests will be arriving later, so we'd better get going!" announced Tails. "Everyone, put on your costumes! It's time for some trick or treating....." Chapter 2: Trick or Treat! Everyone were ready! Ninjinian was dressed as a cookie, Professor Shroomsky was dressed as "Weegee", Tails6000 was Luigi and a "Ghost-Slayer", Hat Pop was a ghost, Tidalwave11, who had just arrived, was a wizard.Yalondo Yinchanva, who also arrived with Tidalwave was a princess. Penghis Khan was dressed as . . . . himself, Kalin was a "Pufflestein", Yusei was a mad scientist, The Leader and Barrick Abanana were dressed as themselves, Mayor Crepsley was a giant hat with a scary face. Crow was a zombie-DJ, Fred 676 was a . . . . um . . . . "calculator". Speeddasher refused to wear a costume (he viewed it as childish), but decided to come along anyways. Baby N. was a lollipop, Willy the Penguin was a giant puffle, Mabel was a fairy (thought she didn't think she was a fairy), and the rest were either a Snow Wars character, a pirate or a famous superhero. trying to scare everyone.]] "Well, we're ready to go now -" Ninjinian stopped, and heard a moaning voice. The lights turned off. Some penguins gasped. They saw a penguin coming towards them with a flash-light shining on them, but nothing could be seen. The lights turned off and they saw Hat Pop in her ghost costume.. "Roar! Boooooooo!!" hallowed Hat Pop, then laughed, and so did everyone else. "Nothing like a good 'ol scare, right?" dressed as Luigi with a vacuum.]] "Well you certainly didn't scare me!" lied Mabel, trembling behind Kalin, who moved away from here. "From my scientific mad-scientist watch, it's almost midnight, and we'd better get going." confirmed Yusei. "Candy! Candy! Candy!" chanted Baby N. "Then lets go!" said Tails6000, and leaded the way out, everyone waddling out in their costumes. * * * "Penghis Khan is hungry! When will Penghis Khan get his candy?" demanded the Khanz Penguin. "Hush up, Khan!" commanded Crow. "Penghis Khan demands -" started the Khanz Penguin, but stopped as Ninjinian stuffed his beak with a cookie. "Now let's go knock on that penguins igloo!" pointed Speeddasher, and everyone followed him there. Baby N. was dared to knock on the door. They all yelled "Trick or treat!" It was a middle-aged penguin, about in his 30's. "What ya wont? Oh yeah, it's Halloween! Uh, sorry kids, I got no candy." barked the sleepy 30's penguin. "Are you sure about that?" asked Crow, holding an egg in his hand. The penguin stopped and stared at the egg. "Uhhh, I might have some pickles?" said the penguin nervously. The penguin screamed and rushed inside as Tails6000 dressed his igloo with toilet paper & eggs. and Yalondo Yinchanva in their costumes.]] "Well we didn't get candy, but we sure gave him a trick, eh?" said Explorer 767. "Yeah we did!" agreed the others. They walked to the next igloo as they saw smaller chicks & penguins walking & tricking on igloos. "HOW DARE YOU TP HIS HOUSE?!" Shroomsky screamed. Everyone turned to Shroomsky. "Professor, I know you're all serious and formal... so let me explain. You see, the traditional phrase is Trick or Treat. You are CLEARLY given the option. Those who refuse to give items get a trick." said Explorer 767. The others nodded, though Shroomsky was still mad. He started walking back to the igloo and talked to the penguin who just got TP. "Don't you think we're a little too old to be trick-or-treating?" asked Explorer. "Shhhhh" said everyone else to Explorer. They knocked on the door. "Trick or treat!" The penguin laughed. It was a women in her night gown. She yawned then laughed. "Well, what are you late-trick-or-treaters doing this late at night?" she said, and laughed again. "I'll go get the candy!" and laughed again, and came back with a bucket of candy. She gave them out politely. Everyone said "Thank you!" "Wait!" froze Explorer 767. "This isn't, SUGER-FREE candy?" he asked, getting all psyched. The women got scared. "No!" she replied quickly, and shut the door. Shroomsky returned with three jars of pickles in his basket. "Well, what were you doing in there?" Shroomsky smiled behind his mask. "Business. She wanted a lawyer." "O_O" "THEY'RE GIVEN THE OPTION, SHROOMSKY! TRICK OR TREAT!" They began to move onto the next house, while not hearing a voice of a Turtle approaching. * * * "Wait, friends, wait for me!" It was Melvin Turtleheimer, who had just arrived because he was so slow. He was wearing a Ninja mask. A black strip of felt was tied around his shell, and a small red flag with a white plus was strung around his neck. He carried his basket in his mouth, and the basket was painted a pale yellow color, with black holes drawn on it. "Can you guess who I am?" Everyone looked at one another, then burst out laughing. "YOU'RE SWISS NINJA!" Fred responded. "Good idea!" "Good evening Profes- OH MY, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Professor Shroomsky laughed. That was the second time he had scared someone. "I'm going as Weegee." "I see." They proceeded to the next building, and knocked on it. A young male penguin came out, donning a T-shirt and the "Tuft" wig. "Trick-or-Treat!" the group shouted. "Well, I have a policy at my house. I give exactly what each costume is worth!" "To you, cookie guy, I give a chocolate bar, because your costume is chocolate chip flavoured. To the moustached vacuum penguin, I give a vacuum bag for when yours runs out. To the zombie, I give you three eight-track tapes containing the best classical music known to Antarctica." he took a deep breath and started talking again. "To the little dictator, I give a sword. To the fung-AAH! HERE, TAKE FIFTY COINS AND GO!" Professor Shroomsky smiled again. "Third time, not like I'm keeping count!" "To the Pufflestein..." The penguin tossed a rock into his basket. "WHAT GIVES?!" the evil puffle shrieked. "I've seen thirty nine other pufflesteins this evening. Get something original." "To the fairy, I give a PixieStick." Mabel barked at him and growled. The penguin backed away from here. "To the mad scientist, I give a bottle of Omega Three pills. Those are VERY good for your brain. To the ghost with the ears... have a candy bar. Ghost sheets are classic. To the living hat... brr... here's an apple. I really don't know what that costume is worth. To the calculator, here's a pencil and some paper. Write down some costume ideas for next year, I like that one. Hey mammal, are you dressed as Swiss Ninja? Very creative, have a toy car." he stopped and observed everyone else's costumes." "To the lollipop, you clearly get a lollipop. To the wizard, have a pack of mints. Your idea is fresh. To the Ninja... brr... I hate Ninjas... umm, have a can of puffle food. I can't determine your costume's worth, I'm too scared." "Are you Explorer? I believe you are. Here's a candy bar and a piece of gum. They are sugar free. Remember what the tabloids said about you and sugar? Here, have a copy of that, too." The penguin tossed a tabloid paper into Explorer's basket. The headline read "GINCARI SMACKED BY SHOVEL AT TERRASTAN-USA DIPLOMACY MEETING! SUGER TO BLAME!". "To the princess, I give an apple, as in, she's the apple of my eye. Call me!" The rest of the folks got various types of candy. After Kalin laughed when a penguin dropped his bar in the dirt, the treat giver have him another rock. Everyone nodded and thanked the penguin, continuing to the next house. It was a long night . . . Chapter 3: Suspicious Sightings They passed 10 igloos, which five were a "rip-off", because they either didn't have any candy or they gave out "sugar-free" candy. The Professor agreed to chomp down, but they sure did get a good trick on the four igloos (which Shroomsky wasn't very happy about). Although, Shroomsky did get several new clients. They walked down a lane, looking for a good & wealth house to either prank or get candy from. "Penghis Khan wants more candy!" chanted the Khanz. "We'll get more soon!" screamed Tidalwave11. Penghis had been bugging them for a long time, and it was almost 2:30 in the morning. "Any sightings of a good igloo?" asked Crow. "According to my calculations..." calculated Fred 676. "There isn't a wealthy igloo for at least a mile." he confirmed. Everyone sighed. They saw some penguins running passed them, then a penguin stopped in front of them, yelling. "HELP US!" "What's wrong?" asked Explorer 767. "Naaaa it's wats wong?" corrected Mayor Crepsley. The penguin stared at him. "YOU HAVE TO HELP US!" he shouted. "With what?" asked Kwiksilver, messing with his watch. "There have been suspicious sightings around north of someone, or even SOMETHING scaring the whole place. Please help!" Tails froze. "What's cookie-wrong, Tails?" asked Ninj. "I smell...." "Smell what?" asked the Khanz Penguin. "Penghis Khan cannot smell any odours apart from that smelly mouth of the ninja penguin." "Excuse me, but-" ranted Speeddasher, but was cut off. "Ghosts. I smell ghosts." Tails announced. "GHOSTS?" repeated the others. Tails agreed and confirmed that they were certainly ghosts. "This is the reason why I bought my vacuum along. It's time to slay some ghosts!" * * * "Okay!" said Tails. He took out a folded table from his inventory and put it in position, then look out a poster. He started describing everything. "In addition to the traditional spooks, there are three ghosts composed of basic elements. Fire, Snow and Water, just like Card-Jitsu. Fire ghosts are orange and just, well, fiery. Snow is silver & white-coloured like a normal ghost." he said, and pointed to Hat Pop as an example of its color. "And then Water, which will be a translucent ghost. All other ghosts are traditional, consisting of colors ranging from orange to green to purple. The most common around here is grey." Tails held out a portrait of Captain Str00del as an example of a "traditional" ghost. Everybody started at him. "I'll explain more. You see, my vacuum can detect which element of ghost is currently nearby, and sucks it into the right place. The main storage compartment stores traditional ghosts. There are switches in the side aswell in-case of a malfunction." "O_O" "It won't be that complicated once you get to the point. Now, if what I sense is correct, the ghosts are coming from down the street." Tails gestured to the northern street where the penguins were running from." "I bet that a graveyard was a prank, or that a ghost has come for its revenge. That, or the traditional All Hallows Eve breach occurred again. Folklore tells that Halloween is the night at which ghosts can most easily cross into the mortal land, and it is also when they are at the peak of their power." "O_O" "What did you think the word Halloween came from? Hall of weenies? No! Halloween was once called All Hallows Eve. Since the High Penguin Confederacy, creatures were weary on this night because ghists tend to exit in this timeframe." "Tails, how do you know all of this?" Melvin asked. "Portals, Melvin, portals." "OH... so Tails, where could they be coming from?" "The ghosts would most likely escape from a portal, or an entryway into a ghost realm." "Like that one, the one over there?" Explorer asked, pointing to an igloo with a billboard that read "SPECT POLTERGEISTSMASHERS, INC." on it. Green whisps and spirits could be seen exiting it. "Yeah. Let's go see." A Short Break Before we begin Chapter 4, Willy the Penguin wants to have a word with the readers "Hello dear readers. Now, I have a safety message for all of you. When Trick-or-Treating, don't ever go alone. Always have a buddy. Also be wary about dangerous things such as bumps or cracks in the road. I am Willy the Penguin, and I approve this message." Now back the story Chapter 4: Ghost-Slaying As they approached, a spastic and fat Macaroni penguin in a blue pair of coveralls jumped in front of them. He was wearing goggles and seemed to have thick black hair. He looked at the trick-or-treaters, and realized they were trying to get to the igloo where all of the ghosts were coming out of. "Whoa there, young trick-or-treaters! You can't just run into a ghost infested zone like that! It's dangerous!" "Who are you?!" Mabel shouted. thumb|300px|right|Whenever Tails catches traditional or fire,water,or snow ghost. "I am JOSH SPECT, the one and only. CEO of Poltergeistsmashers, the official paranormal extermination service of the Clubb Phengin Weekee!" "Oh, I've heard of you. So, why can't we go in there?" "Well, DUH! It's full of GHOSTS and other DANGEROUS THINGS, and-" Josh waddled off and somehow pecked a ghost, going right through it. He lunged into the spirit, but, obviously, it did nothing. Tails and friends just watched in bewilderment as the penguin tried to beat up an intangible entiety. "EAT JUSTICE, GHOST!" Josh continued to do this, and Tails eventually called out to him. "JOSH, TRY CAPTURING IT!" "Oh, RIGHT!" Josh took out what looked like a thermos. "Sir, is that a Thermos?" Melvin Turtleheimer questioned. "No, it's not a Thermos. It's the SPECT VACUUM FLASK! It's a convienent way to catch and store ghosts. However, because its batteries are currently dead, it's just a thermos bearing the surname SPECT in front of it! Patent pending, all rights reserved." "So, are you gonna catch the ghost or not? Here, let me do it." Tails jumped next to Josh and clutched his vacuum cleaner in his flppers. He took out a flashlight and aimed it at the ghost, proceeding to suck it in. It was over in seconds. For a moment, there was silence. Tails had incredible skills! "WOW, NOW THAT IS SOME SERIOUS GHOST-OWNING ACTION! I don't know who you are or why you're here, but WOW! The world needs more penguins like you! Why I- hold it, there's another ghost, it's next to the turtle!" Hat Pop looked around. "No, Mister Spect, I'm not a-" "HAAAAAAAAH!" Josh tackled Hat Pop to the ground, only to realize she was penguin. Another voice called out. "Dad, what are you doing, tackling trick-or-treaters like that?!" Another Macaroni penguin ran out, donning what seemed to be a white robe with a red stripe on its waist, much like a belt. He also had black hair, though it was rather messy, along with blue eyes. The penguin helped his father up while Tails picked up Hat Pop. "My name is Daniel Spect, and I see you've met my father. Our house is currently haunted by thousands of ghosts exiting a portal. What are you doing so close to it?" "Well Danny," said Willy. "We're close to it because we wanted to know why your house is infected with ghosts." "He's not very bright, is he?" Daniel asked Tails. "Yeah, but we love him anyway." "I heard that!" "So Mr. Spect," asked Speeddasher. "Can we go inside there and battle the ghosts for you?" Daniel froze and thought for about 19 minutes. ---- 19 minutes later ---- "Okay then. BUT BE CAREFUL!!" he warned. They all got up from the floor (which they were waiting on) and woke up Ninjinian, who had dozed off after 4 minutes passed. "Well. Wat we bally doing ere, then?" asked McFlapp. "Let's go kick some bally butt!" Everyone cheered to the manly (or ternly) response. * * * They all entered the igloo. It was grey. Grey walls, grey floors, grey ceiling. Most of the Spect igloo was a metallic laboratory. On the walls were portraits of ghosts, and posters of Josh. There were hundreds of ghost portraits, maybe thousands. "Maybe they ran away?" suggested Daniel nervously. "That's not cookie-possible!" said Ninjinian. "This is cookie-Halloween. They'd stay for cookie-longer if they were cookie-ghostly enough." "Ninj is right!" agreed Tails. "There surely around here some-WHEREEEEEE -" Everybody froze, the lights turned off then back on. The next minute they were surrounded by ghosts. "Uh oh." "WHERE'S TAILS GONE?" screamed Explorer. They heard grunting as the ghosts approached them. "Take THAT!" a voice said. They heard a sound of a vacuum inhaling something. Tails stepped out of a room with a muffled voice coming from the vacuum. "Tails your fine!" cheered everyone. "Thanks to my VACUUM!" he said, and sucked in a couple more. They all went back-to-back, and Tails explained. "You see, these are just the normal ghosts. They got no element. They're waiting for their stronger ones to come after when these ghosts are down." "That's correct, penguin!" smirked a blue ghosts. "But we're going to succeed..." "Aw noe ya won't!" shouted Crepsley, and snatched Tails vacuum before the ghost attacked them, and inhaled the ghost into the vacuum. "Great job, Crespley!" thanked Tails. "Naw problem, d'innit?" There were 19 other ghosts. Tails fought them with the vacuum as others just watched. Tails stared at them, and tossed them all a couple of vacuum bags. "Here, use these to capture them. I took them off that dude that gave us treats for our costumes far too many!" said Tails. More ghosts appeared. Some of those were snow & water. "On the bag it has switches. Use those for the right ghost!" said Tails while sucking up a ghost into his vacuum. The others did the same. The ghosts didn't speak much in the time (well they didn't actually have much time to talk). Ninjinian bagged 6 ghosts, Explorer got 9, Shroomsky stood in fear, Penghis Khan kept screaming, Speeddasher used his ninja-skills with the bag and got 18. There were many, many ghosts . . . . . . . . 72 ghosts later Tails inhaled the last ghost, and sighed. So did everyone else. They were very tired. Everyone thought that it wouldn't end, and they were right . . . . . A figure started moving towards them from the opposite side of the hallway. It had a big shadow, and some started trembling, but the shadow got smaller . . . and smaller . . . . . and smaller, until the figure was recognisable. "WEEGEE?!?!! Weegee stared at the trembling penguins. Hat Pop tried scaring him, but didn't succeed and hid behind Explorer. "Hat Pop, don't look into his eyes!" the Professor screamed. "He'll turn YOU into a Weegee clone and add you to his WEEGEE ARMY!" "O_O" "Weegee? YOU'RE behind all of this?" asked Speeddasher. Weegee did nothing, he continued staring at them. They heard a muffling voice from Tails vacuum. Tails carefully checked inside it so that any ghosts didn't escape, but a familiar figure jumped out. "Daniel? What were YOU doing in there?" asked Explorer. "Uh... I fell in?" he coughed, not wanting to reveal his secret. "Whoops! Sorry!" apologized Tails, and went back to Weegee, who had started summoning ghosts from the portraits on the walls. "What's the catch, Weegee?" asked Crow. "Yeah, tell us or we'll beat you up!" threatened Kalin. Weegee didn't move, nor change his position or stare. He merely turned around a few times. Some snow, fire & water ghosts appeared in their forms, but didn't attack and stayed with Weegee, who started gkiding back down the corridor. Tails started to chase him, but was stopped by Hat Pop. "Don't. We'll get him later." "But for now we need to get out of this place!" said Explorer. Shroomsky came back to the group, but was still trembling. The CEO came into the room. "Are they gone?" Josh trembled. "Pretty much!" comforted Hat Pop. "Let's go now! I don't wanna stay here for another minute!" Chapter 5: Weegee Mabel "Hey mushroom, Penghis Khan is curious. Why didn't Weegee move or talk or anything, why did Weegee only glide across the floor and never blinked?" "Well, Weegee doesn't move his body, ever. He doesn't need to. He glides across the floor in the same position, staring. He has powers which are unimaginable, but his most potent is his stare." "Professor, how do you know all of this if you can't break the Fourth Wall?" Explorer asked. "I can't break that foul Goozack, I just read a lot. Weegee is in the latest edition of Conspiracy Theories for Conspiring Creatures." "Well, I for one am not going to- hey, where's Mabel?" "Wasn't she with you?" "I thought so." "Well, she isn't. Where is she?!" Suddenly, a purple puffle moved out og the igloo... it looked like Mabel... except... except... EXCEPT... "Oh come on! Narrator, spit it out!" Explorer screamed at a nearby wall. Shroomsky sighed. MABEL WAS A WEEGEE! Yes, that's right... she didn't speak. Upon her purple face was a nose, a moustache, and giant staring Weegee eyes. SHE HAD BEEN STARED! Explorer was in a mixture of fear and of laughter. He couldn't decide on which. Daniel stepped back, as did everyone else. "Don't look into Weegee Mabel's eyes! Weegee clones can do anything Weegees can do!" "Uh huh." Willy had enough. He had been shown up by everybody else, so this was his chance to prove to everybody he was a hero too. "Willy! No!" cried Ninj and Tails as Willy started to walk towards Weegee Mabel. But then, something incredible happened. Willy stared at Mabel, but he didn't turn into a Weegee. "Huh?!" Everyone looked at Will, astonished. "Guess I'm immune," explained Willy. "And I'm pretty sure your the only one," said Josh. "So YOU have to do something about Weegee." "Well, it's better than being a background character," said Willy. "But wait -" froze Ninjinian. "What?" asked the others. "Willy, go with Hat Pop to the kitchen and get some cookie dough!" he commanded. "Ninj this is no time for cookies!" said Tails. "Trust me." and Willy & Hat Pop walked down the corridor to find the kitchen, as the others sat down and waited. * * * "I'm scared!" said Hat Pop. "I think I see the kitchen!" said Willy, and ran over to it, with Hat Pop following him. They came into an enormous kitchen, with hundreds of cabinets, draws & food! Willy almost ran to a box of sweets, but Hat Pop beat him there, and they both stuffed everything in their pockets. "We need to focus and find that cookie-dough!" said Hat Pop. They started searching every cabinet, drawer & cupboard in the kitchen. It took about half an hour for them to find the cookie-dough. Hat Pop checked through the last drawers on her side, but she had no luck. "Nothing here!" she said to Willy. "Here either." confirmed Willy. "It has to be here somewhere. Of all these food products, why not -" Hat Pop stopped, and saw a jar of cookies on top of the tallest cabinet, with a bowl with "Cookie Dough" on it. "There it is!" pointed Hat Pop. They both ran to the cabinet. "Stand on my shoulders!" said Willy. She did as he said. "I can't reach!" she said. Willy pushed her and gave her a boost, and she was fully on the top of the large cabinet. There was plenty of room to crawl around. She reached for the bowl and put in her flippers as if holding a chick. "I got it!" she cheered. She jumped into Willy's flippers, let go and ran back down the corridor. * * * "Here they come!" said Crow. Some were almost dozing off into a nap, but woke up after hearing Crow. They saw them both running towards them. They stood in front of Ninjinian. "Okay! What do we do?" puffed Hat Pop. "Mabel will need to swallow the cookie-dough." the Cookie Master explained. "But wouldn't cookie dough not cooked taste nasty?" added Explorer. "It's a risk we'll need to take to fix her. Willy! Feed Mabel!" commanded Ninjinian. "Ewww gross! I don't wanna feed Mabel!" he protested. "You have to. Your immune to Weegee!" said Hat Pop. "Everybody, don't look!" said Ninjinian, and they all looked away as Willy fed Mabel in disgust. She chewed and swallowed. Her eyes went normal. She spat out cookie dough. "EWWWWW COOKIE DOUGH!" she complained. "What is this?" as she looked at the nose. She shook it away. "Well that's sorted! Now let's try and have a normal night from now! It's 4am!" said Yusei, and they walked out of the igloo. Chapter 6: Halloween Comes Alive! They all walked down a street, everyone happy (except Mabel, who was still in shock). They went to a couple of more igloos and redeemed the candy which was stolen from Weegee. The candy that Hat Pop & Willy the Penguin found was shared out between everyone, but the two kept the most to themselves. They passed a grave. It wasn't a popular grave, just a regular, small grave. "Hey look a grave!" pointed out Shroomsky. The Leader got an idea, and took out his flash-light. Everybody leaned against the bars and stared at him. "Many legends tell that this grave is possessed by Halloween spirits of the dead, and on rare occasions, they come out and haunt everyone!" Everyone laughed, even The Leader. "What a bunch of baloney!" cackled Explorer. "Yeah!" agreed The Leader, and started walking, but they were wrong. Atleast half of the group froze. "What's wrong?" asked The Leader. "I thought I heard something crawling from the grave!" answered Shroomsky. "Yeah, me too!" supported Ninjinian. Everybody looked at the grave. "THEY'RE COMING ALIVE!" screamed Shroomsky, and started running. "Well, it's been a nice evening, but I think I'll go back to the igloo..." said Crow. "Yeah, me too!" agreed Baby N. and walked with Crow back to the rented igloo. "Cowards!" shouted Ninjinian to them. Someone tapped on Penghis Khan's shoulder. "Who dare touch Penghis Khan?" he said, and turned back, then fainted. It was a zombie! Dribbling all over everyone. It roared! Shroomsky screamed like a girl. They observed the grave as more monsters & zombies started crawling out the graves. How ghostly?!?! "What should we do?" asked Explorer. "Fight!" said Tails. "WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Explorer. "You heard. We need to fight! Take a stand!" he lectured, as he ducked a punch from a zombie. "Now let's do this!" Ninjinian took out some cookies. "Not eat cookies!" moaned Tails. "Oh, these just aren't any cookie- ordinary cookies. These are Blade-Cookies, brothers . . . . . and sisters." pointed to Hat Pop. "Throw these bad boys at a cookie-monster and POOF!" he showed an example as he threw one at a zombie like a boomerang, which the zombie melted and moaned while trying to fix it's arm back on. "RUN!" screamed a penguin as a zombie started following it. Ninjinian handed out a couple of dozen Blade-Cookies to everyone. "If you need anymore, just ask." and Ninjinian winked. Speeddasher gave his Blade-Cookies back. "I don't need these when I've got my . . . . NINJA SKILLS!" and demonstrated on an approaching zombie. "Okay!" said Ninjinian, and threw some blades at zombies. Speeddasher cut his way through the zombies into the grave. "Don't go there, Speeddasher! It's to dangerous!" advised Hat Pop, but he ignored her. Some followed him. Penguins were running from street to street as the Halloween monsters rampaged the streets. Speeddasher called Tails6000 over. "Look!" Speeddasher pointed. "It's Weegee!" They observed Weegee as he stood their motionlessly. "Let's go give him a piece of our mind!" said Tails, as Willy the Penguin & Hat Pop followed them. "I need more ammo, Ninj!" said Explorer, and Ninjinian tossed him some blades. The zombies moaned & groaned as their flippers & arms fell off. They were very weak & slow, which gave the fanon characters an upper hand. Willy & Hat Pop caught up with Speeddaher & Tails. "So Weegee is behind all this?" asked Willy. "Yes." said Tails. "AGAIN! And we're going to try and stop him for good!" Speeddasher practised his ninja skills on some passing zombies. They approached the motionless Weegee. "Well, well, wee. We meet again!" said a ghost on Weegee's side. "Yeah we do! And we have some unfinished business with you all!" said Speeddasher, moving his flippers around, ready to attack. Weegee did nothing. The ghosts attacked them, but Speeddasher cut through then and lead them to Tails, who got out his vacuum and sucked them in. There were atleast 7 more ghosts. Speeddasher observed them. Two were fire, three were snow, two were water. He dialled on the vacuum, and changed the Fire Limit to 2, the Snow Limit to Three & Water Limit to 2, and sucked the ghosts in. It was only Weegee, Tails, Speeddasher, Willy & Hat Pop in the deserted grave, with all the zombies everywhere else. Explorer called out to the four, and they all turned back, and started walking to Explorer, but they all looked back, and Weegee was gone . . . . . "Where did he go?" asked Tails. "I don't know, but we'll get him again later on." answered Speeddasher, and ran over to Explorer, with the three following him. As they got to him, Explorer fought off one last zombie, and panted. Speeddasher looked around for Weegee, but something, or even someone was missing. "Where did Hat Pop go?" asked Explorer. "Help!" shouted a voice. They saw Hat Pop being dragged by some zombies into a dug-up grave. "What happened?" asked Willy. "The zombies got her. We'll need to go and rescue her! Ninjinian!" he called. "Cookie-yeah, brother wat yeh?" said a confused Ninjinian. "Get some more Blade-Cookies. We'll need more of 'em where we're going . . . . . * * * "Ewwww it's muddy here!" complained Willy. They were crawling down the grave which Hat Pop had been dragged into. They jumped into the bone-infested pit. "How are we going to get back up?" asked Tails. Speeddasher nodded to Ninjinian. "I luckily found a grappling hook which a zombie had, which I cookie-now have! I'll cookie-throw it up and then we cookie-come back with Hat Pop, we'll use it to cookie-climb back!" They spotted a tunnel, which they followed, with Speeddasher in the lead. Tails put on his Construction Hat light. Speed looked at his Sensei Fan-Watch. 5am. The tunnel went on for which felt like 10 minutes, and then they arrived in a room deep in the soil. They saw Hat Pop, tied up to a pole. "There she is." whispered Ninjinian. Speeddasher jumped into the pit and sawed off some zombie-arms with his flippers. A zombie laughed. They looked up. It was sitting in a throne. Speed thought it might of been the leader zombie. It got off his throne, and approached Speeddasher. Ninjinian ran over to him for support. The zombie laughed. "You think you can come into my territories and rescue your little friend?" the leader zombie asked. "Well it doesn't work like that, without a feast for my fellow zombies." The zombies limped to them, dribbling & smiling. Ninjinian threw some Blade-Cookies. They saw Explorer coming through the tunnel & asking Willy, Hat Pop & Tails what he missed. There were 31 zombies. Speeddasher went through some. 25 left. Ninjinian threw some more blades, and it seriously did act like a boomerang, going through 13 zombies, leaving 12 left, which Speedasher look care off. Willy, Hat Pop, Tails & Explorer ran to them, and Speedasher cut through the rope with held Hat Pop, and escorted her out. "Come back here!!" screamed the leader zombie, but gave up. * * * They arrived in the pit. Hat Pop climbed up the grappling hook first, then Explorer, Willy, Ninjinian & Speeddasher. 5:26 am. "Some night, right?" said Tails. "Sure was!" agreed Willy. "Though I feel there's more to come . . . ." "Me too!" said the others. "We'll wait & see what happens. And or if Weegee returns . . . . . " Chapter 7: Fanon Characters Possessed! -- Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Wiki Events Category:Halloween Category:Fair Game